


Sal's Weird Friend

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Chaos Ensues, Gen, Jason and Sal become friends, Sal's weird friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: The group go to investigate the haunting of Camp Crystal Lake and come across something or...someone else entirely.





	Sal's Weird Friend

"Camp Crystal Lake?'' Ash read the sign aloud, get flashlight illuminating it for the help to see. "Why are we coming to some run down summer camp?"

"Apparently back in the seventies this lady in a hockey mask killed a bunch of teenagers here." Larry said as Sal looked over the Super Gear Boy. "People say their ghosts still haunt this place."

"At least two people in the past month have disappeared around here," Todd commented as the teens walked further into the derelict camp. "Might be a vengeful ghost thing."

"Creepy," Sal said when Ash stopped in front of the rows of cabins. 

"Why couldn't we have come during the day like normal people?"

"This place is condemned. If we got caught we'd be in a shit ton of trouble. Larry grabbed his flashlight and handed it to Todd. "You and Sal go check and see if you find anything by the archery range. Me and Ash will look through the cabins." 

"Splitting up? Isn't that how people die in horror movies?" Sal asked and his step-brother snorted. 

"What? Scared of some crazy guy with a chainsaw?'

"It wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened to us." Ash said making all of the group shiver as they remembered the bologna incident.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here as soon as possible." The teens separated. Todd's flashlight illuminating the way with Sal close behind. 

"My mom used to make me come to a place like this every summer until I was too old. I hated it." Todd said while Sal shrug.

"I dunno, I always thought summer camp sounded pretty fun." There was a loud crack from the nearby woods making them stop. 

"What was that?"

"Maybe it's a deer?" Sal suggested as he turned around to look only to come face to face with a large man in a hockey mask. He held a large machete and eyed the blue haired boy. 

"Sal, what..." Todd trailed off when he saw the lumbering man in the mask. He dropped the flashlight in shock and began to back away. "Holy shit!"

But there man didn't move, instead he was intently staring at Sal. Sal just waved at the man.

"Cool prosthetic."


End file.
